Unkeen
is a Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai and one of the Wicked Executives. Biology Unkeen has a stout appearance, with the same gray colored skin of the Wicked Executives. He towers over other wicked yokai and has two sideways horns that curve up at the end. He has dark gray hair styled on a ponytail, and green eyes with fucsia sclera, with a shade of black surrounding them and going through his face as line-like marking. He also has two cattle-like horns on the sides of his head. He shares the same color scheme of the Wicked clothing, with a dark purple robe with a lighter shade of purple in a bull head-like pattern on his sleeves and a lining on the lower body, along with black hakama and a milky pink scarf covering his lower face and extending to his right side and black sandals with smoke-colored tabi. He sports the trademark Wicked flame on his right side, over his scarf. Relationships Dame Dedtime Unkeen, along with the other Wicked Executives, acting as their leader, serves Dedtime as her most powerful Wicked minions. He was born from Dedtime's anger. Profile [[Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble|''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble]] Unkeen was available in the Crank-a-kai in the first Scramble Battle Event He can also be freed from the Lucky Crank-a-kai or Oni Crank-a-kai in certain event periods. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' Unkeen can only be befriended in Psychic Specters. He can be battled and befriended regularly in a postgame sidequest, where he is found on the 4th floor of the Springdale Business Tower. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Rarely after completing the mission "The most feared! Wicked people crowd!", he'll befriend you. He can also be found by using Boost Coins. ''Yo-kai Sangokushi'' Unkeen can rarely be befriended as a reward for defeating Norcasolka in a challenge battle. ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' One way Unkeen can be obtained is through a Gate of Whimsy. In the 2.0 Update, or Sukiyaki, Unkeen can be obtained through a sidequest. The third way you can obtain him is as a reward through the Busters-T Gamemode in the Deep Dungeon. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist Quotes *'Befriended:' "I simply must observe your strength. Let me follow you!" *'Loafing:' "Heh heh..." *'Being traded:' "So much to crush, so little time. Muahahaha!" *'Receiving food (favourite):' "Adventuresome!" *'Receiving food (favourite):' "That's it?" *'Receiving food (favourite):' "Oh no..." *'Freed from the Crank-a-kai:' "I could have freed myself... Nevertheless, I appreciate it." Etymology His Japanese name, "Hakai" is a pun on , with the latter kanji being replaced by , which is a part of all Wicked Executives and Wicked Servants' names in Japanese. His English name, "Unkeen" is taken directly from the English word "unkeen", and notably starts with "Un-", like all Wicked Executives' names in English. His German name, "Verheerbert", taken from "Verheerung" ("calamity") and the name "Herbert". In other languages * Korean: 파괴 Pagoe * Spanish: Destrukto * Italian: Nihilo * German: Verheerbert * Portuguese (Brazil): Malfeitor * Japanese: 破怪 Hakai * French: Ronéan de:Verheerbert Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Curry Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Wicked Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Wicked Executives Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai